Pokemon 10 ----- (Story 10, in 5 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: Get ready for some old-school Pokemon battling! (...I don't quite know what that means...)


Pokemon 10

#10 "The Cascade Badge" Part 1: And it begins...

Setting: On the central area of the great water City, Cerulean City, at about 6:30 a.m. It is now the next day, after the Breeder-thon, and the air smells great! The sun is rising, just barely coming in over the many sparkling mountainous waterfalls to the North. The waterfalls were flowing into a gorgeous sea, known for feeding life to this beautiful city. Small streams broke off from the original sea, and flowed in many wonderful patterns through a large, grassy field that spanned the City. This grassy field is a very beautiful area of the city, actually. And the entire atmosphere only added to the beauty of the only building standing alone in the center of this grassy field.

That building was the famous Cerulean City Gym. A gym that looked more like a huge aquarium/swimming pool from the outside. But the huge ceramic Dewgong on the roof reminded everyone who saw it the famous Pokemon history of this Gym. This was a great place indeed!

On that early morning, two lone, determined figures, known as Aster Starlite and Anya Fever, approached the gym. 

This was a memorable moment for the both of them. This would be their first badge.

It's been so long. They've traveled so far. They've gone through so much. And it all paid off! They've finally reached the Gym they were hoping for. They were so excited!

As Anya walked happily forward, she took a look to her right, and noticed that Aster was walking with a proud stride, moving a little farther with each step than she did. Naturally, not allowing herself to be beaten in ANY occasion started walking just a wee-bit faster.

Meanwhile, Aster couldn't stop thinking about the situation. His first badge! He'd been hoping for this for such a long time! Now it's finally come! And he was totally sure that he was ready! He looked to his left, and saw that Anya was, of course, selfishly walking faster than he was!

He couldn't believe it! After all this time, she was still willing to act immature just to be on top?! How could she stoop so low, Aster thought to himself?! So, naturally, he started walking just a tad faster than Anya did. After all, he couldn't let a brat like Anya get away with acting like a ham.

Now Aster was walking faster again. Which Anya saw as an outright insult! So she walked faster!

Which Aster saw as just plain cruel! So HE walked faster!

And I guess you can see where THIS is going. The two of them were now power-walking. But no, they couldn't stop there! They keep walking faster, and faster, until they were jogging! And they kept going like that for a while…

Until they both decided to just make a mad dash for the Gym!

Unfortunately for Aster, Anya was a faster runner.

ANYA: (looking back at Aster; pulling down one eyelid and sticking out her tongue, making that Japanese insult face) HA HA! NEENER!

ASTER: OK!!! THAT'S IT!!!

And, from behind, Aster tackled Anya! (AI! Boys shouldn't do such things! ;) )

That's when they started wrestling each other to get to the Pokemon Gym. 

ASTER: I'M gonna get to that Gym first!!

ANYA: I'M GONNA GET TO THAT GYM FIRST!!

ASTER: NO, ME!!

ANYA: ME!!

Little did they know that, as they fought, Kellaya had caught up to them.

KELLAYA: Hey guy's, you left...(saw them fighting)...aw, not again! (she quickly began assembling)

ANYA: YOU JERK!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

ASTER: I'LL KICK YOUR BUT!!!

ANYA: NO, I WILL!!!

ASTER: NO, I WILL!!!

KELLAYA: STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!

BLAST!!!!!!!!

Aster and Anya both stopped fighting, when they realized that everything directly around them has just exploded. (?)

They took a look, and saw a pair of huge, metallic feet. Just above those, some metal legs. And as they kept looking up, they both saw a huge Mech standing over them, with all weapons on stand-by, that apparently already launched some warning missiles, destroying the ground all around the two kids, and still had many weapons to spare. (Note from Squeakgator: uh oh! :) )

Suddenly, the top of the Mech opened up, releasing a large crystal glass cockpit that, still fastened to the Mech, lowered itself down to Aster and Anya's level. The two were petrified as the cockpit lowered… until the tint on the glass brightened, revealing Kellaya at the helm.

KELLAYA: (through the speakers) I wish you two would stop fighting. I really do.

A pause.

ANYA: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!!!

KELLAYA: (looking around) What? What thing?

ASTER: THE SUIT!!!

KELLAYA: Oh what, this thing? Oh, it's just a little something I've been working on.

ANYA: A LITTLE SOMETHING?!!! IT'S A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!!!

KELLAYA: I know! Isn't it SO cool?

ASTER: HOW THE HECK DO YOU EVEN WORK THAT THING?!! HOW IS IT POWERED?!!!

KELLAYA: (worried) POWERED?!! Um...uh...DOESN'T MATTER!!

And as she said that, she took a quick glance behind her at the power source: Tangela, Oddish, and Bulbasaur, running as fast as they could on a little treadmill!

(Note from Squeakgator: Mean, but funny! :) )

TANGELA: (complaining) TANG-LA!!!

KELLAYA: SHHH!!! Please, if Aster find's out about you guy's, he'll be mad!

BULBASAUR: (frustrated) Bulba! BulbaSAUR!!

The strain on Bulbasaur's legs from running on that stupid treadmill was too great! He couldn't take it anymore!

From Aster and Anya's point of view, the sides of Kellaya's Mech suddenly burst open as two long vine whips shot out, wrapped around the Mech's body, and crushed it right down the middle, smashing it into a metal thrash pile that came crashing to the ground, blowing dust everywhere!

Aster and Anya were, as anybody would be, really confused. 

Until he saw Bulbasaur jump out of the wreckage.

ASTER: BULBASAUR!

BULBASAUR: A-SAUR! (That's how he says 'Aster' :) )

ASTER: (hugging Bulbasaur) Aw man! I was so enthusiastic about the badge, I forgot to wake you up! Sorry!

VOICE: Um...excuse me...could you PLEASE not destroy our front lawn anymore?!

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see a group of girls standing by the door of the Gym.

ANYA: Hey. Who are you…

ASTER: (knocking over Anya and interrupting) Are you the Gym Leader?

GIRL: Me? No, I'm just a Gym Trainer at this Gym. But if you want, I can take you to the Leader.

ASTER: EXCELLENT! I challenge her to a match!

BULBASAUR: BULBA!

ANYA: (realizing) HEY! Wait a minute, I came here for a match too!

GIRL: Sorry, he asked first!

ANYA: WHAT?!! THAT'S...NOT...FAIR!! I SHOULD GO!!!

Anya angrily followed Aster and the girls down to the gym leader.

Unfortunately, they completely forgot about Kellaya, who was still in the wreckage of the Mech.

KELLAYA: (dizzy & tired & beat up) Uhhhh. Next time, I'll just get me a Gigantor.

New Setting: In the main battle room of the Cerulean City Gym, at about 6:45 a.m. The girls led Aster and Bulbasaur to a room with an Olympic sized pool in the middle, with some large planks for trainers and Pokemon to stand on during battle (just like in the show. Remember? :) ). Anya quickly followed them down just as the girls were leaving Aster alone. He looked around. It was a large room, and it looked like it could house a lot of people, but there was no one here. He didn't know why they brought him down to this empty room...until he saw a huge cyclone rise out from the pool! 

The center of the pool rose into a huge tornado of water, almost pushing Aster back. As he stared at this cyclone in amazement, he realized that there was, in fact, someone inside! Aster was amazed as a woman jumped out from within the cyclone, and landed right in front of him, in a loud dramatic CRASH!

ASTER: AH!!! Who...who are you?

WOMAN: I am the leader of this Gym, the great water battler Lily! 

ASTER: How'd you do that neat cyclone trick?!

LILY: That? Why, that's nothing really. I've been raising Pokemon in the waters of not just this Gym, but this entire world. I am one with the waters! 

ANYA: (pushed through) Hi, I'm Anya Fever, of the family Fevers, and I'd like to say what a pleasure it is to…

ASTER: (knocked her out of the way) Hi. I was here first.

ANYA: NO YOU WERN'T!

ASTER: YES I WAS!

ANYA: WELL, UNFAIRLY!

LILY: It doesn't really matter. If either of you want a Cascade Badge, you'll have to defeat me, the last Sister of Cerulean, in an official battle!

ASTER: Sister of Cerulean?

LILY: (daydreaming) Yes. I, the unfortunate Lily, must suffer the eternal fate of the responsibility that rests on my shoulders! I was once part of a family of my own, like so many other people. Violet, Daisy, Misty, and myself; we were once the Four Sisters of Cerulean, but one by one, the others eventually left on adventures of their own, leaving poor little ol' me behind! Oh, cruel world! How you have hurt your last Water Flower, by separating her from her sisters and leaving her in a world of wealthy responsibility, and although the glory and money are still kinda nice...actually, very nice…

ANYA: ALL RIGHT ALREADY! All I want is a battle, not your life story!

ASTER: Not so fast! I fight first, you know!

ANYA: What? NO!

LILY: Sorry, I've decided to fight the young man here first. You'll just have to wait.

ANYA: WHAT?! Grrrrrr...NOBODY TREATES ANYA FEVER THIS WAY!!!

LILY: Anya who?

ANYA: GRRRRRRRR...

In a little while, Lily, Aster, and Bulbasaur were set up for the fight, as Anya angrily stewed of to the side. Lily pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it.

LILY: How about a three on three battle? That's how I usually like it! I'll choose (throwing the Pokeball) STARMIE!

ASTER: AND I CHOOSE BULBASAUR!!! YOU CAN DO THIS BUDDY!!!

BULBASAUR: BULBA!!!

Suddenly, Anya got a devilishly fiendish idea.

ASTER: BULBASAUR, USE YOUR...

ANYA: JYNX!!!

ASTER: A JYNX? WHERE?!!

ANYA: Oh jeez! CAN'T YOU EVEN TELL WHEN SOMEONE IS JINXING YOU, YA DIMBULB?!!!

ASTER: Huh?

BULBASAUR: (worried; he still didn't get a command) Bulba? BULBA?!

Bulbasaur, leaping in mid-air, became confused, not knowing what to do! And as he grew more worried, Starmie took the opportunity! Bulbasaur was immediately knocked out in one quick tackle! Dazed and surprised, he plummeted into the pool!

ASTER: BULBASAUR! (worried) BULBASAUR, RETURN!

BULBASAUR: (hurt) Bulba... (dog paddled back to Aster)

ANYA: HA HA! SUCKER!!

LILY: (appearing right in front of Anya suddenly) THAT'S IT! OUT WITH YOU!

ANYA: WHAT?!!!

LILY: Distracting a trainer or his Pokemon during a crucial moment in an official Gym battle isn't only against the rules, but also just plain mean!

ANYA: But it wasn't FAIR! I could've been battling you right now if it wasn't for him!

LILY: I don't want to hear any of your excuses! As far as I'm concerned, you are a despicable, selfish trainer! But… even the worst of trainers can learn their lesson. Therefore, I forbid you to battle here until tomorrow! You'll have to come back then!

ANYA: WHAT?! NO!!

ASTER: You deserve it! Now I want to go on with my fight!

LILY: I'm sorry, but I won't battle with you either.

ASTER: WHAT?!

LILY: Your Bulbasaur was strongly and unfairly injured during this game. If I won under those circumstances, that wouldn't prove anything. Let your Bulbasaur heal, and we can battle tomorrow.

ASTER: But...I have other Pokemon! I can still win!

LILY: I'm sorry. It goes against my moral code. If you come back tomorrow, I promise, I'll make your battle my top priority.

ASTER: Aw MAN!!

The two of them left angrily.

ASTER: Way to go, jerk.

ANYA: Ah, shut up!

Meanwhile, back on the surface, outside of the Gym, Kellaya got herself caught up in a Pokemon battle against one of the Girl's from before. Kellaya was using Tangela, while the girl sent out a Doduo.

GIRL: DODUO!! FURY ATTACK!!

DODUO: DO-DU-OOOO!!!

KELLAYA: TANGELA, WATCH OUT!

TANGELA: TANG-EL-AAA!!!

Doduo ran in with both heads pecking away! Tangela tried to escape, but he wasn't fast enough, and got knocked away. Quickly, Doduo came around for another pass, pecking wildly! But this time, Tangela was ready, and did a high Arial back flip to avoid getting hit! Doduo didn't know what just happened, so he stopped. 

Big mistake. 

KELLAYA: TANGELA, HIT HIM!!!

In an instant, Tangela landed, and whirled around to beat Doduo with three powerful vines, one after the other! The hit sent him flying into the Mech wreckage, defeating him.

GIRL: OH NO!! (pulled out her Pokeball) DODUO RETURN!!! (a beam of light extended from the ball, and grabbed onto Doduo, transforming him into energy and pulling him in. The girl put Doduo away, and pulled out another Pokeball.) NOW I'LL USE (throwing the ball) SLOWBRO!

KELLAYA: A SLOWBRO?!! Let me think, a Slowbro, a Slowbro…water and psychic…also has normal powers…

GIRL: Why don't you just use your Pokedex?!

KELLAYA: Uh…um…I DON'T NEED IT! I'M A PROFESIONAL!

(Note from Squeakgator: Liar. She's too young to own one! :) )

GIRL: Whatever. Tangela's funeral. SLOWBRO, HEAD BUTT ATTACK!!

KELLAYA: TANGELA, WRAP!!

Quickly, Slowbro raced his way towards Tangela head first, ready to strike! But it was still to slow for Tangela, who jumped and flipped right over that Slowbro, wrapping his vines around the beast! Then, as Tangela fell back down to the ground, he also lifted Slowbro high over his head using his vines, and slammed him right into the hard ground bellow!

GIRL: SLOWBRO, DISABLE!! THEN PSYCHIC!!

Slowbro was dazed from the fall, but instantly woke up when he heard the command. He quickly grabbed onto Tangela's vines, still wrapped around him, and sent a psychic disable command that caused all the vines to suddenly go numb! Slowbro was free, while Tangela was now unarmed!

KELLAYA: HUH?!!! WHAT?!!! NO!!! MOVE TANGELA, MOVE!!!

But it was too late! Slowbro sent a signal towards Tangela, disrupting proper brain flow, and knocking him into uncontiousness! Tangela fell, defeated.

KELLAYA: (pulling out two Pokeballs) TANGELA, RETURN!! (a beam of light extended and transformed Tangela into an electric energy data signal, pulling him in. As she put that ball away, she enlarged the other one, throwing it) GO ODDISH!!!

The ball opened to release a jumble of light and energy, which concentrated itself and became the little Pokemon Oddish, standing and ready to fight!

GIRL: SLOWBRO, GET RID OF HER QUICKLY!! USE CONFUSION!!

SLOWBRO: Slow…………Bro.

Slowbro pulled his head back, and as he whipped it forward, shot out a concentrated beam of psychic messages, meant to confuse the poor Oddish.

ODDISH: (worried) ODD ODDISH?!!

KELLAYA: OH NO!!! WATCH OUT…Hey. That's it! ODDISH, GIVE YOUR ABSORB A SHOT!!

ODDISH: ODDISH!

Suprisingly, Oddish leaped in order to get IN THE WAY of the confuse attack! But soon everyone learned why! Opening her leaves, she somehow used her absorb powers to collect the Confusion Beam safely. And, in a quick backlash, she sent the confusion attack exploding right back towards Slowbro!

SLOWBRO: BRO?!!

He didn't know what to do! Everything was now vibrating for him! All sounds and images where waving all over the place, as if dancing with a flame of fire! But one thing did come through clearly. It was Oddish, coming in with a powerful tackle! As she flew in head first, she also let out a spray of Stun Spore, to knock him over! And finally, she covered him in Sleep Powder, to finally cause him to drop, defeated!

GIRL: NO!!! SLOWBRO RETURN!!! (the Pokeball pulled him back) He was my last one! You won!

KELLAYA: I DID?! YEAH, I WON!!! HURRAY!!!

ODDISH: ODDISH ODDISH!!!

The Girl ran over to Kellaya.

GIRL: I'm really impressed with your skills! Congratulations!

KELLAYA: Thanks! You're not to bad yourself! (recalled Oddish)

GIRL: Yeah. But I bet you've trained for ages to get that good!

KELLAYA: Uh…uh…suuuuure…

(Note from Squeakgator: Guess she doesn't realize Kellaya's only eight years old! :) )

GIRL: You must be on the way to the Pokemon league. Why not go inside and try to win a badge?

KELLAYA: Well…uh…I…

GIRL: Go on! Just show Lily your Pokedex, and you'll be set to go!

KELLAYA: Um…well, the thing is that…I…I…

ANYA: (from a distance) Lamer!

ASTER: (from a distance) Jerk face!

KELLAYA: (relieved) HEY, I THINK MY FRIENDS ARE HERE!!! Sorrygottagobye!

She ran off, top speed, leaving the poor confused girl behind.

Pokemon 10

#10 "The Cascade Badge" Part 2: Lineage

Setting: In the main lobby of the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City, at about 7:00 p.m. On this evening, there weren't that many people in the Pokemon Center. It was a slow day, but there were still a number of Pokemon trainers, ranging from young kids to experienced elders, resting around on many of the Center's sofa's while they let their Pokemon take a break from a hard day of training. But, while some of the trainers rested, others didn't have time to rest. They were all far too busy, staring at a beauty that just happened to be resting around as well. Staring, as if this was their only chance, to envision perfection in appearance. Hopping to memorize this girl in their minds. This girl, of course, being Anya Fever, as she sat around, reading a magazine, while Kellaya sat beside her, playing with Tangela. Then, Anya felt suspicious.

ANYA: Um…Kellaya…

KELLAYA: Yeah?

ANYA: Do you get the feeling we're being watched?

KELLAYA: By who?

ANYA: I don't know. I've got this feeling.

She looked around, but all the guys in the room stopped staring when she turned to them. As she slowly turned back to her magazine, the people all slowly turned to her again. Then Anya looked again, so they hid.

KELLAYA: I don't see anyone.

ANYA: Hmm…well, there is one easy way to find out.

KELLAYA: There is?

ANYA: Yeah, but it only works for me and my dazzling beauty!

KELLAYA: (sarcastically; playfully) Gee, you're modest.

Anya stood up. Then she took of her hat. Kellaya realized that she's never seen Anya without her hat before and wondered what she was doing. She also wondered what Anya's hair looked like. Probably just more blond hair; nothing special.

But instead of what she expected, there was actually a LOT of hair hidden under Anya's hat, kept together with hairpins and such. A LOT of hair! Big, tightly packed piles of hair! To Kellaya, it looked weird. But then, when Anya took out all the hairpins, her long, blond hair, which usually reached down only to her neck & upper back, slid down past her neck, her shoulders, her jacket, and even her pants! Kellaya was shocked! Her hair was actually long enough to hit the floor! Anya shook her head a little, making herself look extra sexy.

And THAT'S when a crowd of slimy, gawking characters suddenly pounced in.

ANYA: (surrounded by guys) Yup. We're being watched.

KELLAYA: GET AWAY FROM US, YOU JERKS!!!

JERK 1: Hey!! Don't tell us how to behave, ya little twerp!!

KELLAYA: THAT'S IT!!! GO TANGELA!!!

TANGELA: TANG-LA!

KELLAYA: TANGELA, TEACH 'EM A LESSON!!

TANGELA: TANG-LAAAAA!!!

In a quick swipe, dozens of vines climbed out of Tangela's cover, which started whipping incessantly! Everyone shouted in pain, as vines make mincemeat of ugly, disgusting guys everywhere! Some tried to pull out their own Pokeball's, but a quick aerial kick from Tangela knocked them all down to the ground. The creepy people have learned their lesson, as they ran for dear life. Anya was impressed, as she tried to collect her hair back under her hat.

ANYA: Gee, Tangela's really gotten stronger these past few weeks!

KELLAYA: (hugging Tangela) That's cause NOBODY's gonna beat him, right Tangela?

TANGELA: Tang!

Meanwhile, Aster and Lewis had just entered the Pokemon Center. They've been talking for a while now.

LEWIS: Are you sure it's ok? I'm really sorry.

ASTER: It's ok, seriously. If your Mom doesn't have room for us in your house, we can sleep somewhere else. It's ok.

LEWIS: I feel bad about this. Where else can you stay for the night? 

ASTER: Well, if we can't find a place, then maybe we can just spend the night on the Pokemon Center sofa's.

DOCTOR JOY: (popping in from out of nowhere, spooking the boys) I wouldn't dream of it! That's how things were done in the old days, but not anymore! We used to let traveling Pokemon trainers sleep on the sofas, but now we have free rooms for trainers on their journeys!

LEWIS: Really?! Excellent! Now you have free rooms Aste…(noticed that Aster was staring at Doctor Joy)…uh…Aster?

Aster's attention was completely focussed on Doctor Joy.

JOY: (worried) Um…is…there…Yes?

ASTER: Doctor! Did you come here all the way from Vermilion?! Or…are you the Joy from Saffron? And what are you doing here?!

JOY: OH! I know! You think I'm one of my sisters! No, I'm Doctor Joy of Cerulean. Always have been, always will be! 

ASTER: It's more than just twins?! 

JOY: Oh yes. We're a whole family. I'm sure we're all different in personality. But our appearance is all the same, people tell me. I have identical family members in both Vermilion and Saffron…and Pewter…and Pallet…and Celadon, and Fuschia, and Lavender, and Gringy, and Sunny, and Celadon Island, and…(noticed that the boys were gone)…HUH?! Where'd they go?

Meanwhile, Aster and Lewis made a mad dash for Anya and Kellaya, and hid behind a sofa. :)

ASTER: MAN, that was WEIRD!!

LEWIS: You mean there's other Doctors just like her?!!!

ANYA: Yup. Saw em' with our own eyes.

LEWIS: Well…I mean…they might look kinda the same, but they can't be…

ASTER: No! Believe me, they ARE!! They're EXACTLY THE SAME!!

LEWIS: (thinks about it)…yikes!

ASTER: EXACTLY!!!

LEWIS: Well…anyway…sorry about my parents not letting you stay at my house.

ASTER: It's ok! Now we have free rooms! But I wish you'd let me talk to your Dad or something. Why couldn't I talk to him?

LEWIS: (got worried and defensive) Uh…he doesn't like Pokemon Trainers! Yeah, that's it!

KELLAYA: Oh! Sound's like your Dad is just like my Mommy! She hates trainers too!

LEWIS: She does? (looked at Aster) But YOU'RE a trainer!

KELLAYA: Yeah, it was so easy for me getting on Mommy's good side that way!

ASTER: Zip it squirt.

LEWIS: What about your dad? Does he hate trainers to?

KELLAYA: …Daddy?

Kellaya became depressed, as the word rang through her head! She just stared at Lewis for a while as Aster became silent. At first she didn't move at all, and simply stared. Aster seemed to know what would happen, and tried to grab Kellaya's shoulder. But when he got to close, she shook back. In a moment, she breathed harder as her eyes began to water, just before she hung her head low, whimpering.

LEWIS: What?

ASTER: (to himself) Oh no. (bent down to Kellaya's level) Hey Kell, why don't you go train Tangela at one of the tables? Maybe you can get someone to battle with you.

KELLAYA:…(quietly left)

The group became silent again.

  
ANYA: What was THAT about?

LEWIS: What happened?

ASTER: I wish you didn't mention her Dad, but then again, I didn't tell you about him, so it's not your fault.

LEWIS: Fault?

ASTER: Um…yeah. You see…me and Kellaya…our Dad ran away from our family seven years ago.

(Note from Squeakgator: Aster mentioned his Dad momentarily back in story #1, if you read it again.)

Anya and Lewis were both sympathetically saddened! Neither of them knew.

ANYA: What?!

ASTER: Yeah. And Kellaya doesn't like to hear about it. She was only one year old at the time. I was three.

LEWIS: Oh Jeez! I'm a huge idiot!! I'm so sorry!!

ASTER: It's not your fault, you didn't know. 

Again, they became silent. No one knew what to say next, so Aster spoke up again.

ASTER: Mom said he left because of another woman, and that he didn't love us anymore. But…I don't remember him being like that. I don't remember that much, but I do know he wasn't that kind of man. I can still remember how he threw me up in the air, and how he showed me how to hold Kellaya when she was a baby. I even remember the last day I saw him. He was always happy. He was a great Dad.

ANYA: Well then, why would your Mom lie?

ASTER: I don't know why she would lie. She doesn't have any reason to. I don't know much about my Mom back then… Actually, I don't know much about my Mom anyway. She never really told me why she hates Pokemon Trainers either. (Lewis and Anya stood there for a moment, not knowing how to react. Aster seemed calmer, getting that news off his chest) I'd better go check up on Kellaya; see how she's doing.

LEWIS: Tell her I'm sorry!

ASTER: Yeah, I'll see. (he left)

Lewis and Anya kept silent for a moment, trying to take in this info.

LEWIS: (hit himself in the head) MAN, I'm such an idiot!

ANYA: Don't beat yourself up about it. If he always knew about his family, then he must've gotten over it. And talking about it seems to have helped him. Why else would we see him happy all the time?

LEWIS: I just wish I were more careful.

ANYA: Don't worry about it. Everything will be normal by tomorrow. I'm sure of it.

LEWIS: Yeah. (big pause) I hope this also isn't a bad question, but what about your parents? I hope there's nothing I can't ask about them. How about your Dad?

ANYA: Dad? I never had a father.

BIG, FREAKY PAUSE!

LEWIS: O……kay.

ANYA: Oh, no no! You don't understand! I have a father, somewhere, it's just that I never met him, and neither did my Mom.

Another BIG, FREAKY PAUSE!!

LEWIS: Um…what?

ANYA: You see, I come from a long line of famous Fever women. My sister was famous, our Mom was famous, and her Mom was famous, in her day. But my Mom has always taught me that throwing men into the mix can only cause problems! That's why Mom got herself artificially inseminated with top quality genetic DNA! We keep the family going, the right way!

LEWIS: You mean…you're a test tube baby?

ANYA: Yup. Me and my sister. (defensive) Why? Something wrong with that?

LEWIS: Oh NO! no! It's just…that…well…I've never seen the results of a test tube baby before.

ANYA: (posing) Well, here I am! Top quality genetically engineered human being Anya Fever! They tell me it's why I'm so DASHINGLY beautiful, and why I jumped into puberty so fast…(to herself)…and don't I look it… ;)

LEWIS: So out of all of us, I'm the only one with normal parents?

ANYA: NORMAL?! WHAT AM I, A FREAK?!

LEWIS: Oh, don't think of yourself like that. (put his arm around her, making her quiver in disgust) Say, I was wondering, just what do you mean by 'men thrown in the mix can cause trouble'?

ANYA: (grabbed his arm off of her and flung him across the room, sending him crashing into a wall) Don't even think about it, weirdo!

She left. Lewis lay in a crumpled heap, covered in broken plaster from the wall. Doctor Joy came up to him.

JOY: Excuse me, but could you please not smash up our walls?

LEWIS: (in pain) uuuunnnn…stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…

Pokemon 10

#10 "The Cascade Badge" Part 3: The First One

Setting: In one of the complimentary one-man bedrooms in the Pokemon Center, which was free for traveling Pokemon Trainers, in Cerulean City, at about 9:00 p.m. The room was very small, only had one short bed, a phone (one of those old, non-video phones), a desk, and a window, as well as its own bathroom. That night, the bathroom door opened, and out came Kellaya, drying her hair in a towel, and wearing pajamas. It was late, and after the shower, all she wanted to do was rest. She went under the covers, and was about to go to sleep, after a tiring day of Pokemon Adventuring! (yay.) But then, she remembered something! Scrambling through the pockets of the dress she usually travels in, which she left in a heap on the floor (On the floor! You're being too messy Kellaya! ;) ), she pulled out the only two Pokeballs she had, which carry inside them her best Pokemon friends in the world, Tangela and Oddish. She enlarged the Pokeballs, and then by pressing the central button on them, she was able to release the Pokemon without vocal command. The two Pokemon shacked off their dizziness after leaving the balls, and got a look at the surroundings. They didn't know why they were out.

ODDISH: Odd?

TANGELA: Tang-la?

KELLAYA: Hi buddies! 

TANGELA: (happy to see Kellaya; hugged her) TANG! Tang-la la?

KELLAYA: Huh? You're wondering why you're out of your Pokeball's? Well, I just thought that it's really mean to put you guy's in Pokeball's while I'm in a bed, so I'm letting you guys out! You wanna?

TANGLA: (nodding in great agreement) Tang la!

KELLAYA: ALL RIGHT!

ODDISH: (suddenly confused) Odd? Oddish?

KELLAYA: Huh? What's the matter girl?

Oddish tried to ask a question, but Kellaya just couldn't understand. So, she got into charades. ;)

Oddish began by acting out a nice kid walking along. Then, she acted out a second person yelling at the first, before the second person and first got into a fight! Then, Oddish acted out a third person, lustfully coming onto the second person, and then showed the second retaliating by dropkicking the third. To Kellaya, this was obvious. It was Aster, Anya, and Lewis.

(Note from Squeakgator: Oddish acted all this out?! She's pretty good at charades! {) )

KELLAYA: OH!! You're wondering where Aster and the other guys are!

ODDISH: (glad) ODD!

KELLAYA: (annoyed) Well, I'm not gonna be in the same room with those guy's. Not tonight.

TANGELA: (as if saying "why") Tang?

KELLAYA: Well, Anya wants to be the first person in our group to get a Cascade badge at the Cerulean Gym. She wants it so badly that she yelled at Aster not to go get a badge first. So then Aster got angry because he thought Anya was being a jerk, so he yelled that he was definitely going first. Then Anya got angry, so now the two of them are gonna do anything to be first. And I don't wanna get involved, so I'm staying right here, where it's safe. As for the other guy, Lewis, he just keeps asking Anya out on a date, and she keeps saying no, but he keeps trying, and...well...it goes on. (she thought for a moment) He keeps asking her out! He doesn't quit! Even earlier today...(she thought back, and remembered how Lewis mentioned her dad. While all other thoughts were soon forgotten, her pain dwelled)...earlier today... (she started thinking about her dad even more, until she was on the brink of crying)...he's a jerk! Why did he bring that up?! Why did he talk about my Daddy?!!

Tangela and Oddish looked at each other confused. Then they looked back at Kellaya, who started crying but then pulled it in. She let her head drop backwards onto her pillow, as she wanted to hide from the world. The two Pokemon climbed into bed with her and rested beside her head.

KELLAYA: Why does Daddy hate me? Why can't I have a father like other kids?

They didn't know exactly what was going on, but they knew Kellaya was heart broken. Tangela gently wrapped a vine around Kellaya, while Oddish gave her a kiss on the cheek. For what it was worth, that's all they could give her. And for a moment, she became calmer.

Before she went to sleep.

New Setting: In the hallways of the guest room area of the Pokemon Center, at about 9:00 p.m. It was quiet for a while. But, in time, it would be ruined. Aster and Lewis came in from downstairs. They've been talking for a while.

LEWIS: So, you really think she likes me?

ASTER: (falsely) OH YEAH! DEFINATLY! Believe me, Anya is just absolutely falling over herself for you. So go into her room and tell her all about how you feel about her!

LEWIS: O…ok! I'll do it!

Lewis walked right up to the door and was ready to knock, when Aster stopped him.

ASTER: No! Don't knock. Surprise her!

LEWIS: Oh! Good idea!

So, Lewis swung open the door and barged in. And, almost instantly…

ANYA: (really really REALLY loud!) BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's almost as if a sonic blast just came out of no where, as a huge explosion of anger sent papers, flyers, pencils, spare Pokeballs, other random objects, and, unfortunately, Lewis, flying straight out the door at top speed! ;)

LEWIS: (in mid air, at high speed) YOU LIED!!!

ASTER: Yeah, but now she'll never get back to sleep!

Anya came barging out of her room, dressed for sleep, and without a hat, so all her really long hair flew loosely. (hair as long as her, it was a rare sight!) She looked furious.

ANYA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (came right up to Aster's face) YOU TOLD HIM TO COME ON TO ME BY SURPRISE IN MY OWN ROOM!!! I KNOW YOU DID!!!

ASTER: Little ol' me? Oh c'mon! I'd NEVER be THAT evil. You know, as evil as YOU.

ANYA: AAAHH!!! I WILL GET THAT CASCADE BADGE BEFORE YOU DO!!!

ASTER: Well then, you'd better get a good night's rest, if you can. As for me, I'm bushed! See you tomorrow! (headed for his room)

ANYA: I'M GONNA GET YOU!!! (got an idea) THAT'S IT!!! (ran back into her room)

Aster entered his room, quite pleased at himself and his cleverness. As soon as he entered his room, he saw Bulbasaur lying on the floor. He sat there without moving, giving Aster a cold look. Aster knew why.

ASTER: Aw, c'mon, don't be mad. Who would you rather see get the first badge, Anya or me?

Bulbasaur stared at him coldly for another moment. The phone began to ring.

BULBASAUR: (angrily) Humph! (turned to sleep in the other direction)

ASTER: Oh Bulbasaur, think about it! (the phone kept ringing. Aster answered it) Hello? HELLO? (no response. He hung up and turned to Bulbasaur) I'm not a bad guy. I'm a good person, but I can't let Anya be stuck up. (the phone started ringing again) She doesn't give other people a chance to…(the ringing was bothering him, so he picked up) Hello? HELLO?! (no answer. Hung up) She doesn't give 'em a chance to show their talents, she just likes to show off! It's been that way since we were kids. (phone rang) She always goes around going "I'm a famous Pokemon family" or "I was raised to be the best" like…like…(the phone is really bothering him now. He picks up) HELLO? HELLO?! (hung up) Jeez! Anyway, she talks like that just to look big. That's how she likes to make friends! Friends that worship her like some genetically engineered Goddess. She likes friends to be there to make her feel big. But all she thinks about is herself! But when I make friends, I…(phone rings. He angrily picked it up) WHAT?! (no answer. He slammed the phone down. Then it rang again) JEEZ!! Why does it keep…

Then he clued in (yeah, like we haven't already!). He picked up the phone.

ASTER: It's you, isn't it?

ANYA: (on the other line) Little ol' me? Oh c'mon! I'd NEVER be THAT evil. You know, as evil as YOU.

ASTER: ARE YOU GONNA CALL ME ALL NIGHT?!!

ANYA: Evil like you! Evil like you!

ASTER: THIS ISN'T EVEN A VERY CLEVER PRANK!!!

ANYA: Evil evil evil!

Aster slammed the phone down furiously. Then, he got an idea! He remembered that his room number is 205, and Anya's room, next door to his, was 206. He picked up the phone, and called the lobby.

DOCTOR JOY: (working as the lobby person, I guess. :) ) Hello, Pokemon Center! May I help you?

ASTER: (trying to imitate Anya's voice, badly) Ahem… Yes, hi, I'm Anya Fever of the stupi…I mean…FAMOUS Pokemon family Fevers. I'm in room 206, and the lights here are too dim for me to read my book! I was wondering if you could do something about that!

JOY: Well, we could intensify the room lights a little, if you like.

ASTER: Um…no. My eyes are very sensitive. You'd better turn up the lights all the way.

JOY: ALL THE WAY?! Are you sure?! That would be very bright.

Aster heard a beep on his phone. It was the call waiting. He switched to the other line.

ANYA: Evil…

ASTER: (switched back to Doctor Joy) YES YES!!! PUT IT UP TO FULL BLAST!!!

He hung up, sat back, and waited. Then, in a moment…

ANYA: (screaming) AAAAAHHH!!!!!! IT'S SO BRIGHT!!! I'M GOING BLIND!!!!!!

ASTER: Hee hee. That aughta learn 'er.

One moment later, the door to Anya's room burst open! The really intense light coming from inside flooded the entire hallway, as Anya charged out with blood-shot eyes!

(Note from Squeakgator: Aster, that's mean! ;) )

ANYA: (furious) WHEREVER YOU ARE, GET READY TO DIE!!!

LEWIS: (from out of no where) Why, Anya, nice to meet you in the hallways at this time of night! Why…

ANYA: (grabbed him and flung him into a wall) NOT NOW!!!

ASTER: Ooo! Anya! You should take better care of your eyes. That red look doesn't look good on you at all!

ANYA: SAY YOUR PRAYERS PAL!!!

Anya suddenly leapt out and tackled him! The two of them fought like before, pushing and fighting all the way down the hallway, and even as the two of them fell down the stairs! All the way down to the main lobby, they fought! But it wasn't until they got to the feet of a stern looking Doctor Joy that they stopped.

JOY: (angry) What are you doing?!! Do you realize you're waking the other trainers, not to mention the resting injured Pokemon! Do you want to disturb them too?!!

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) No.

JOY: Then get back to your rooms! And no more disturbances!!

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) Yes, Doctor Joy.

The two of them climbed back up the stairs. Doctor Joy turned around and was about to go back to work, until she heard voices behind her.

ANYA: Wait a…what's this?!

ASTER: Uh…nothing.

ANYA: Did you put fish in my Pajamas?!!

ASTER: Uh…no.

ANYA: YOU DIE!!!

And in a second, the two of them were fighting back down the stairs again. Before they stopped at Joy's feet…again.

JOY: NOW!!!

In fear, both Anya and Aster zoomed back up to their rooms at lighting speed!! :)

Later, at about 9:30 p.m., in Anya's room, Anya was angrily getting ready for sleep.

ANYA: RRRRHH!!! That jerk!!! I can't let him win!!! I deserve to win!!! I'm not gonna give up now!!! I…

She suddenly noticed that her answering machine has a message on it. So she checked it.

VOICE: Hi Anya! It's me, your big sis, Jenny! How've you…

ANYA: Oh Jeez! I don't want to listen to this now!!!

She stopped the message, and pulled out some glue and paint, heading for Aster's room.

Pokemon 10

#10 "The Cascade Badge" Part 4: True Family

Setting: In Anya's room in the Pokemon Center of Cerulean City, at about midnight. Anya rested, although not very comfortably, in bed. Aster has caused her a lot of anger, and that meant that she was having a bad nights sleep. Tossing and turning, she wasn't very well rested. It look like Anya wouldn't wake up first, and Aster would be the first to get to the Gym in the morning.

But leave it to Aster to not notice. ;(

That night, Aster crept into her room very silently, followed closely by Lewis, as they were both carrying a large smoke bomb (uh oh!). Aster took a look, and saw that Anya was asleep. Glad that he hadn't woken her, he kept going. Lewis took a look, saw that she was sleeping…and became captivated by her, so he stopped to stare.

Aster began setting up the smoke bomb, until he noticed that Lewis wasn't helping.

ASTER: (bonked Lewis over the head; whispering) Would you stop that?! We have work to do!

LEWIS: (whispering) Stop it?! Are you nuts?! Have you ever even SEEN Anya before?!

ASTER: Too much if you ask me. Now help me out here!

LEWIS: Are you sure setting up a smoke bomb isn't just a little…well…mean?

ASTER: NO! It's just…defensive! Yeah that's it! Once she wakes up, covered in soot, she'll refuse to leave the room until she's cleaned up! That will guarantee my victory! I'll get the first badge! HA ha ha!

LEWIS: (looking at Anya again) Are you sure you wont change your mind anyway? I mean, look at her.

Aster, annoyed, went over to yell at Lewis. And finally accidentally looked at Anya. She was sleeping curled up, with a frown on her face.

LEWIS: She looks sad. I think you won already.

ASTER: Yeah. Well…better to be safe than sorry. (went back to the bomb)

LEWIS: (depressed) sigh.

ASTER: (came back to Lewis, pulled him away) And stop staring at her!

LEWIS: HEY!

Aster's pull was, unintentionally, a little too hard. Lewis was thrown across the room, and crashed into the answering machine on the desk, accidentally playing it!

JENNY: (on answering machine message) Hi Anya! It's me, your big sis, Jenny! How've you been, girl?

LEWIS: Jenny?

ASTER: JEEZ! TURN THAT OFF! YOU COULD WAKE HER UP!

LEWIS: (quickly turned of the message) Who's Jenny?

ASTER: Jenny?…OH! JENNY! That's Anya's older sister.

LEWIS: Anya has an older sister?

ASTER: Yeah. I've never actually met her, but I heard Anya mention her once before, while she was going of on one of her 'famous family Fever' rants.

LEWIS: Cool! Anya has an older sister! Hey, I wonder what the rest of the message says?

ASTER: HEY! Don't listen to her answering machine messages! That's private! Listening to them is wrong!

LEWIS: Yeah. Sure. This coming from the guy who's setting up a bomb in her room!

ASTER: (annoyed) Fine! Listen to her message! Violate her private conversations! See what I care!

Lewis pressed the play button again, and the message started off.

JENNY: (on message) Hi Anya! It's me, your big sis, Jenny! How've you been, girl? I can't believe you didn't leave a forwarding number! Do you realize how hard it is to find you when you don't tell me how I can reach you? Jeez, I even sent our butler to our old house to see if you left a note or something, but you didn't! Heh. Still the same old Anya, leaves on adventures thinking about herself so much, she even forgets to leave a message. (eerie pause) Unless…unless you're trying to avoid us. (pause. Sigh) I can't blame you. Listen Anya, I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Mom and I did to you. Please understand, I thought I was HELPING you. Training harder under force builds character. Sometimes if a person wants to reach their top potential, they have to be pushed. But then again, I don't want to turn into Mom, so I'm sorry. (pause. Jenny became happier in her tone) But then again, can you honestly say you could have come this far without the help of Jenny Fever, of the famous family Fever's?

ASTER: (rolling his eyes) Oh, Jeez, they're alike!

LEWIS: Yeah, I bet Jenny's hot to!

ASTER: Oh shut up.

JENNY: So, anyway, I'm still up here at the Great City. The Elite Five are really cool.

ASTER: (started paying attention at the sound of the Elite Five being mentioned) WHAT?! (jumped closer to the machine)

JENNY: We hang out, do some talking, party, y'know, stuff like that. Being an adult is SO cool! You'll love it! I don't think they're considering letting me into their circle yet, but it's a start. (became sadder) To bad Mom doesn't share that optimism. She doesn't think I'll…make it…(there was a pause. You could almost hear Jenny pulling back a tear. Then she started again) Listen to me Anya, I have to tell you something, and it's important. It's about Mom. Remember how Mom used to violently pull us out of bed at dawn to train, or to memorize our homework? Well, I think she's like that again! I mean, she stopped being so controlling for a few years, once she saw how we were progressing, but now…now she's yelling and screaming again! She doesn't let me have a moment's rest! It's like she doesn't think I'm doing well enough anymore! She always tells me again and again about how grandma was the first person to map out the deepest corners of Cerulean Cave, and how Mom herself became the first two-time winner of all Indigo, Orange, and Jolt Leagues. I'm telling her that I'm getting closer and closer to getting into the Elite, but she treats me like I should be there already! It's…like…(suddenly takes and angry turn)…Now you listen to me, Anya Fever! It's been a few weeks since you left home, and you're only at Cerulean City?! If Mom knew, she'd be furious! What's the matter with you, are you traveling with some stupid boy who's slowing you down or something?!!

ASTER: HEY!

JENNY: Please, you have to work harder! HARDER!! Don't let anyone beat you! You and I were designed from a blend of Mom's superior genes, and the greatest and most expensive DNA formula Mom could use to impregnate herself with! You WILL be the best! You HAVE TO be the best!! Please, I'm worried about you! I'm…worried for myself too. (pause) I miss you…Anya. If…if you get here soon, I'll stand by you…(It's a long pause, before the message suddenly ends).

Aster and Lewis stayed silent for the longest moment, trying to figure out what just happened.

LEWIS: What did that mean?!

ASTER: (pause) I…think…we should forget about that. We weren't supposed to hear that anyway.

LEWIS: But…I mean…she didn't want to be a Pokemon trainer or something?!

Aster stayed quiet for a while.

ASTER: No. Maybe she did want to be one, but I think her family made her feel like she HAD to be one.

Aster and Lewis stood there, staring at the machine for a while. This news changed everything. Aster looked down at the smoke bomb he was still holding, and realized that matters were different now.

But Lewis moved over and started to look at Anya sleep again.

LEWIS: Hey Aster, look at her. (Aster groaned in annoyance) Trust me, just look at her for once!

Reluctantly, Aster moved over to the side of the bed.

And, for the first time that night, Aster looked at Anya in a different way. In a way he'd forgotten, being on the road with a person like her for so long. But now he looked at her. She was young, pretty, and had unbelievably long blond hair. And the pattern of her breathing while she slept was rhythmic and very relaxing. Aster couldn't help but lose himself by looking at her.

And then he felt the smoke bomb in his hand that he would've used. He had a confused, worried face on him. Lewis noticed, and knew that Aster knew matters were different, but didn't know why!

LEWIS: She is beautiful, you know that? (pause) Beautiful inside too. (Aster shut his eyes tight) You know what I mean! She's really strong in spirit, stands up for what she believes in, isn't afraid to speak her mind. Sometimes she seems a little selfish, I guess, but that's because she was brought up to be that way. Because of that, she probably doesn't know how to interact with people, but there are advantages to such a personality too. Like, no matter how hard the fight is, she refuses to lose, no matter who the opponent may be. She'll always have confidence inside, and you know that she'll be ok, no matter what happens to her.

She's very proud inside. Even if that pride comes of as arrogance, she's still very proud. I don't meet many girls who look at themselves in that way. Maybe that's what I like about her…or maybe it IS the looks!

Aster couldn't think straight. He's been so emotionally strained these past few minutes that he became confused. 

LEWIS: Aster, you're ten and I'm twelve. When you get older, you'll realize that people who don't like you are still people.

Aster understood, but still needed time to think. As for Lewis, there wasn't any reason why he needed to stay, so he got up to leave. 

LEWIS: (harshly) If you stopped being childish, and looked at Anya carefully for once, you'd realize that she's a real girl. And a real person, with real feelings. You can be a friend to everyone, but why not this one person?! (he left)

Aster was a little surprised by that harsh tone, but couldn't stop staring at Anya. She just lay there, with a frown on her face, looking like she was sad. Aster grew a little furious, and chased Lewis out the door.

ASTER: (yelling down the hallway) I AM HER FRIEND!!! YOU JUST MET US!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!

Aster looked at Anya again. She still disgusted him, and he wanted her to go back home, so she could finally leave him alone!

But then he thought how everything would be different if she wasn't there, and everything he became would be gone. He'd be a different person. He needed her more than he thought. And apparently, she needed him. Not to mention that she became a role model of sorts for Kellaya. He even remembered what Kellaya said about Anya a long time ago, on the day she caught Tentacle.

(FLASHBACK)

ASTER: (sadly) I...I guess she really didn't want to be with us. Maybe she WAS too proud of herself. 

KELLAYA: No! I don't believe that! She wouldn't leave me, no matter how much she hates you! She's my friend! 

Then he remembered when he found her searching frantically by a mountain on Route 5.

(ANOTHER FLASHBACK)

ASTER: Anya?

ANYA: GO AWAY! I'M BUSY!

ASTER: What are you doing?

ANYA: NOTHING!!

ASTER: Did you lose a Pokemon? Your Meowth maybe?

ANYA: (shocked) HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!!  
ASTER: (presented Meowth to her) I found him back down the mountain. He was lost and confused.

MEOWTH: (happy to see Anya, leaped into her) MEOWTH!

ANYA: Meowth? A…Aster. (leaped out and gave him a big hug) Thank you! Oh, thank you!

Aster hasn't often been hugged by Anya, so this felt really nice. WEIRD, but nice!

But then, Anya slowly backed off.

ANYA: It took you three hours to find him? What did you do, use him to catch Pokemon for yourself?

ASTER: WHAT? HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!

ANYA: Ah, Shaddup!!

Then, finally, Aster flashed back to just a moment ago.

(ONE LAST FLASHBACK)

LEWIS: Aster, you're ten and I'm twelve. When you get older, you'll realize that people who don't like you are still people. If you stopped being childish, and looked at Anya carefully for once in your life, you'd realize that she's a real girl. And a real person, with real feelings. You can be a friend to everyone, but why not this one person?!

Back in reality, Aster looked at her.

ASTER: (to himself) She's a person, not an obstacle. Oh, what've I been doing?!

Gently, he put his hand down on Anya's hair, and brushed it of her face. It was so light to the touch, one would wonder if it was even there. Aster came close to Anya's ear.

ASTER: Don't worry. If you ever need anyone, I'll always be here. Please remember that.

All he could think of doing was look at Anya for another moment. And, with that done, he took his smoke bomb, and left.

New Setting: Right outside the Pokemon Gym in Cerulean City, at about 6:00 a.m. The sun was just rising, and a new day had begun. The Gym had just opened for the day, and Anya was racing as hard as she could to get there, to win a Cascade Badge before Aster, like she intended. Finally, after running like never before, she arrived at the Pokemon Gym doors, absolutely tired and worn out. One of the Gym trainer girls was there to greet her.

GIRL: Hello, welcome to the Cerulean Gym!

ANYA: (unbelievably out of breath) Am…I…the…first…one… …here?

GIRL: Hmm? Well, yes, no one else has arrived yet today.

ANYA: Mm…good….Take…me…to…see… …Lily.

GIRL: You look…tired. Are you ok?

ANYA: Yeah…sure…never…felt……better…

GIRL: Riiiight. Sure. Maybe you want to take a break first.

ANYA: Sure…ok…yeah.

The girl led Anya down to the main battling room, closing the doors behind her.

Little did they know that Aster and Bulbasaur were, in fact, sleeping on the side of the Gym! When the door slammed behind Anya, it woke up Bulbasaur, who in turn woke up Aster.

ASTER: Hmm? Oh, it's morning. (looked around. Then looked at Bulbasaur) Looks like it's time to win a badge. Are you ready Bulbasaur?

BULBASAUR: Bulba!

ASTER: Anya already went in, right?

BULBASAUR: Bulba. (he became quiet for a moment, before he just had to ask) Bulba! Bulba-saur?

ASTER: Hmm? Are you asking why I'm letting her go first? Well…(pause)…I thought about that myself. And what I realized is, that before I knew that Anya and Kellaya were coming with me on this journey, I just wanted to have fun. But that's not why Anya is doing this. She needs this right now. (pause) You know, being friends to people & Pokemon just like me, I guess I forgot that there are people out there different from me. And she is definitely different..

Bulbasaur sighed in relief.

ASTER: I'm doing the right thing, right?

BULBASAUR: A-saur. Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur gave his best friend a hug, glad that he came to his senses.

Pokemon 10

#10 "The Cascade Badge" Part 5: Finale

Setting: In the deep underground Olympic sized swimming pool of the Cerulean City Gym, at about 6:15 a.m. It's been a tough battle, but thanks to strength, knowledge, and determination, Anya finally did it. She won the Cascade Badge!

She stood at the side of the grand room, holding her Charmander in her arms, as his tail dangled below him. From the looks of it, he's unbelievably tired after what must have been a VERY tough battle! (Note from Squeakgator: Charmander vs. water Pokemon? Anya! :( ) Anya was also surrounded by a small group of Gym Trainers, who were admiring her exceptional skills as a trainer.

GIRL: Wow! You beat Lily, our leader! You must be an expert!

ANYA: (gloatingly :P) Well, yes, I do put in a moment of practice here or there.

GIRL: Oh, don't be modest! You're great!

ANYA: Really? You think so? Well, if you really think so, then be sure to tell everyone you know about me! Especially Aster, if he gets here. Remember that boy from yesterday? Well, when he gets here, tell him all about my grand victory. My Fantastically Grand victory! My EXTRA SPECIAL SUPER grand victory!! Which happened before HIS crummy little victory!

GIRL: That boy from yesterday? Oh, he already came.

ANYA: HE WHAT?!!!

GIRL: Oh yes. But he didn't compete. For some reason, he chose to stay out of the Gym. We asked him if he wanted to have his battle, and he said he wanted you to have your battle first.

(Note from Squeakgator: Uh oh! Bad news for Aster! :) )

ANYA: He what? But…why would he…what…?

Anya felt confused. She didn't know what to think, and actually dazed out for a moment, but started paying attention again once Lily, the water Pokemon master, confronted her.

LILY: Anya Fever, I have to admit I didn't really want to battle you after what happened yesterday, but now I see that you do, in fact, have well bred skills in Pokemon Training. As I honorably admit defeat in our match today, I take the responsibility of declaring you the winner. And as proof of your victory today, I award you the Cascade Badge. (handed her a diamond shaped like a drop of water) Take it with honors.

ANYA: (holding it up in the air) ALL RIGHT!!! I GOT THE CASCADE BADGE!!!

LILY: I'm still quite surprised that you chose to battle with your Charmander. Fire Pokemon are usually weak against water types.

CHARMANDER: (ready to pass out!) Ch…char…

ANYA: When a trainer uses the weakest possible Pokemon against her opponent and wins, it shows true strength. This was just proof that nothing can stop Anya Fever!

Lily remained skeptical. She only frowned.

LILY: I really think you should take Charmander to a Pokemon Center right away. It looks dreadfully tired.

ANYA: THIS LOAFER?! HA!! If he had more training, and put in more effort, then maybe he wouldn't be this tired!

LILY: (shocked) Wh…what?!!

ANYA: C'mon Charmander! The day's not over yet! You're going to train all day, until I'm convinced you won't suffer so greatly in battle anymore!

Anya left the Gym, scolding Charmander for being so weak! Lily stared at her while she departed, in shock.

GIRL: How could she be so selfish?

GIRL 2: How did SHE beat Master Lily?

LILY: I wish she didn't win. I really do. If I could take back that badge, I would.

They felt resentful.

New setting: Just outside the doors of the Pokemon Gym of Cerulean City, at about the same time. Aster was impatiently waiting to go inside with Bulbasaur and his other Pokemon, just when Anya stepped out holding her hurt Charmander. Aster acted innocent, but Anya remembered what the Gym Trainer girl told her.

ASTER: (innocently) Aw MAN!!! You got here first?! JEEZ, I wanted to be first!!

ANYA: You…just got here?

ASTER: Yeah. DANG! You beat me. (noticed Charmander) OH JEEZ! Look at Charmander! He looks hurt!

CHARMANDER: Ch…Chaaaa…

ANYA: (still confused; snapped out of it) …huh? OH, him? No, he's just tired after battling! Although, if you ask me, I think he's taking it way too easy! 

ASTER: (surprised) TO EASY?!!

ANYA: Yeah! A stronger Pokemon wouldn't be this tired. I'm gonna spend the rest of the day training this lazy brat! 

ASTER: You battled with a Charmander? Against water types?

ANYA: I won in 15 minutes, but I could've won in half that time if Charmander wasn't so gutless!

ASTER: (shocked) Right…anyway, did you win a badge?

ANYA: Yeah! Feast your eyes on this baby!

Anya held up her brand new Cascade Badge to Aster, as it glistened in the sun. Aster looked at it carefully, and even noticed that it was inscribed. It was written: 

"THIS OFFICIAL CASCADE BADGE HAS BEEN AWARDED TO ANYA FEVER, FOR DEFEATING THE LEADER OF THE CERULEAN CITY GYM". 

Aster was amazed, and everything, even the hurt Charmander, just didn't seem to matter anymore, now that he saw a real Cascade Badge!

ASTER: (to himself) Wow. They do inscribe them! Just like on TV!

BULBASAUR: (also amazed) Bulba.

ANYA: HEY, stop staring! It's my badge, go get your own!

ASTER: Watch those words, I just might! C'mon Bulbasaur, it's time to make history!

BULBASAUR: Bulba! Saur!

ANYA: (remembered the whole 'Aster being here' mystery) Hey, wait a minute!

ASTER: Huh?

And then she realized she really had nothing to say. (Note from Squeakgator: Anya Anya Anya….tsk tsk tsk. :) )

ANYA: (desperately thinking of something to say) Uh…uh…you really got here late?

ASTER: Well, of course! That's why you fought first! Makes sense, don't you think? (went inside)

ANYA: (yelling) g…GOOD LUCK! (to herself) Yeah…makes sense. (pause) So why didn't it happen, Aster?

Meanwhile, Aster and Bulbasaur climbed down the stairs.

ASTER: That poor Charmander. He deserves better.

BULBASAUR: Bulba.

New Setting: In the underground giant swimming pool room of the Cerulean Gym, at about 6:25 a.m. The giant, Olympic sized pool was, yet again, the site for a grand Pokemon battle! The pool was filled with water, and plastic boards floated aimlessly on the surface, for any non-swimming Pokemon to stand on during battle. Also, two plastic boards, held firmly in place, rested on each end of the pool for the Pokemon battlers. 

On that day, one of those battlers was Lily, the last of the Sisters of Cerulean, who had stayed behind to manage the Gym while her family has, no doubt, gone on to pursue dreams of their own (Note from Squeakgator: Of one sister we know quite a bit about. {) ).

And the other battler was Aster, a boy from Vermilion City, hopping, like many others, to become the best Pokemon Master of all time. The greatest! One who would be looked up to by the next generation of trainers. 

Bulbasaur stood beside him, faithfully helping his best friend in this long awaited battle! He wants to remain as a Bulbasaur, to become the worlds greatest Bulbasaur! And with Aster traveling with him and helping him whenever he could, Bulbasaur knew he could do it!

Aster met Bulbasaur only a few weeks ago, but they've been inseparable ever since. And now, thanks to both of them, there was no way they could lose!

LILY: The rules will be the same as they were yesterday, kid. We'll use three Pokemon each. Each Pokemon can only be used once, and only in a one on one battle. When one of our Pokemon in defeated, both the winning trainer and the defeated trainer have to call back their Pokemon and use their next one. Best two out of three wins. Any questions?

ASTER: (having trouble balancing on his plastic board) Um, yeah. Can I not stand on the water, please?

BULBASAUR: (having no trouble balancing, embarrassed by Aster) Bul. Ba. (rolling his eyes :) )

LILY: Oh, don't be a baby! You can swim, can't you?! Take it like a man and let's get this show on the road! (pulled out a Pokeball, enlarged it, and threw) Today I'll use…SEADRA!!

The ball opened, releasing a brilliant blast of energy that jumped into the pool and became the powerful Seadra!

SEADRA: DRA!!

ASTER: A Seadra? (pulled out his Pokedex, Jeeves, and pointed it at the Pokemon)

JEEVES: Seadra. Male. Level 41. Type, Water, with other Normal and Psychic abilities. The evolved form of Horsea, it is an aerodynamic swimmer, that can use it's navigational skills to it's advantage for incredible stealth.

ASTER: Let me think. Railsnail and Magikarp would lose instantly, and Hitmonchan is at a disadvantage, so…Bulbasaur, I'm gonna let one of my Spearow take this one, ok?

BULBASAUR: BULBA?

ASTER: Yeah, I know I've never used them before, but I really don't have a choice, do I? I mean, you're my ace card. (Bulbasaur looks himself over, confused.)…It's an expression Bulbasaur. It comes from a card game called…oh forget it! (pulled a Pokeball off his belt, enlarged it, and threw) GO SPEAROW!!!

The ball burst open, and released Spearow, who soared high in the air!

ASTER: ALL RIGHT SPEAROW, START WITH A LEER!!

The Spearow lifted up and…

…Yawned.

…

That's right, he yawned. Before gently floating back down to the platform.

ASTER: WHAT? SPEAROW, LEER!!

Spearow kept on resting.

LILY: (embarrassed) Oh, no. It's disobedient.

ASTER: OH, COME ON SPEAROW! WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT?! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO IGNORE ME, JUST GO! GET OF YOUR LAZY BUT AND FIGHT!!

SPEAROW: (angry) SPEEEEEEE-ROOOOOOOW!!!

And, with that, Spearow leapt up on Aster's face, and started pecking away! ( ;) )

ASTER: AHHHH!!! AY!!! AY!!! STOP IT, THAT HURTS!!!

BULBASAUR: (defending Aster) Bulba!! BulbaSAUR!!

Spearow became angry at Bulbasaur's insulting slurs towards him (hey, they're Pokemon, they have their own language. what can I say?) so he leapt off of Aster's face and went right ahead in pecking Bulbasaur. ( ;) )

BULBASAUR: BUL!!! AY!!! BA!!! OW!!! SAUR!!! OUY!!!

ASTER: SPEAROW, STOP IT!!!

LILY: Kid, get your Pokemon under control NOW!!

Spearow didn't like the idea of being forced under control either, so he flew to the other end of the pool, and proceeded in pecking away at Lily. ( ;) )

LILY: AAAAAAAHHH!!! GET THIS THING OFFA ME!!!

ASTER: I've got no choice. (pulled out Spearow's Pokeball) SPEAROW, RETURN!!! 

A beam of red light extended from the ball, grabbed onto Spearow, and unwillingly turned him into an electrical energy data signal (electrocuting poor Lily in the process), pulling him back into the Pokeball. After it closed, Aster took a look at the ball.

ASTER: Um…ok…next time, maybe I should say fight the 'other Pokemon', not just 'fight'.

The ball gave an angry beep, and went to sleep. (oh well. ;) )

Meanwhile, at the other end of the pool, Lily looked fried and furious. ( :o )

ASTER: Um…uh……sorry?

LILY: DESPITE THAT SHOW OF DISOBEDIENCE, I'm going to continue with the fight. Your Spearow's refusal to fight counts as a loss for you. Which means we must both choose new Pokemon. (called back Seadra)

ASTER: Aw MAN! (pulled out his next Pokeball, with his second Spearow inside) I have to win this second match no matter what! Will you help me, Spearow?

The ball beeped gladly.

ASTER: Excellent! You're going in! But…then…why wouldn't my first Spearow listen to me?

BULBASAUR: BULBA!

ASTER: You want to fight? Don't worry, you'll fight last, Bulbasaur. You're my ace ca…best Pokemon. (enlarged the ball and threw) I'LL USE SPEAROW!!! AND…don't worry, this one's obedient.

LILY: Let's hope so, for your sake! For I'll use (throws a new ball) STARYU!!!

One ball opens in mid flight, as the other opens in the pool. Spearow 2 spread his wings in the air, as Staryu leapt out of the water, instantly starting with a tackle! Spearow 2 was knocked out while in flight!

ASTER: AW MAN!! (pulled out Jeeves) No time to check them both! Just tell me their levels!

JEEVES: Staryu. Male. Level 35. (pointed it at Spearow 2) Spearow. Male. Level 15.

ASTER: Aw JEEZ! It's so much stronger!

LILY: STARYU, IT'S DAZED!! GIVE HIM A WATER GUN ATTACK!!

ASTER: WATCH OUT SPEAROW!! 

Staryu shot out a power blast of water! But, Spearow snapped back into action just in time, and whipped around in mid-air, dodging the stream of water. Staryu shot another one, but Spearow was to fast for him! He zipped around the shots, and readied himself.

ASTER: SPEAROW, ATTACK!!

LILY: STARYU, TACKLE!!

SPEAROW: SPEAR!!

STARYU: HIA!!

The two Pokemon flew at each other. Staryu came in quick with a punch from one of his arms, but Spearow 2 ducked down under, and gave a strong Peck right to the crystal! The blow sent him falling down to a platform. Fortunately, he landed on his feet and just leapt up again with a tackle right to the face! Spearow 2 was dazed but still ok, so he grabbed onto Staryu, flipped him around in the air, and slammed him back to the ground hard! Staryu shot back with a water gun attack, which was a direct hit!

LILY: STARYU, PELLET SPIN!!

ASTER: SPEAROW, FURY ATTACK!!

In a cool move, Staryu jumped into the air spinning, releasing hundreds of hard drops of water from each of his points. With hundreds of those little water drops shooting out of each arm per second while Staryu span around in mid-flight, the air became a web of thousands of bullets of water shooting out across the entire room at sonic speed! Aster and Bulbasaur even had to dodge the attack, for their own sake!

But Spearow was ready! He did his Fury Attack flying in place, flinging his wings wildly, sending the drops of water shooting at him right back! Those drops collided with other drops, and when combined with other collisions, created a wall of water in the air! The water was reflective, like a mirror, and Spearow 2 couldn't see anything through it!

For one thing, he couldn't see Staryu crash through the wall, coming in with a tackle attack! 

Spearow 2 got knocked in the gut! But still determined, and now really pissed, he strafed to the side, flipped around, and now HE was in the offensive! With wings and beak blazing, he used his Fury Attack with full force, punching wildly. But every slice he threw didn't connect, as Staryu kept dodging the attacks left and right! Spearow kept hitting like lightning, and Staryu kept dodging and dodging, until finally, Spearow 2 dropped his guard, and Staryu, flicking one of Spearow's wings away, pounded him right in the head! Spearow began to fall, but he wasn't gonna go down alone. He grabbed onto Staryu and pulled him down, bashing his body on the edge of a platform! Both of the Pokemon fell in the water, gravely injured.

LILY: AAH!!! STARYU, RECOVER!!

ASTER: No! He's recovering!

LILY: HA!! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU COULDN'T BEAT ME!! WATER POKEMON ALWAYS HAVE THE ADVANTAGE IN THE WATER!!

ASTER: YEAH?! WELL, SURPRISE!! THEY DON'T ALWAYS HAVE THE ADVANTAGE WHEN YOU NATURALY TEACH YOUR POKEMON TO SWIM!! SPEAROW, TAKEDOWN!!!

LILY: HUH?!!!

Suprisingly, Aster earlier taught Spearow 2 how to swim! (he never used this Spearow in battle, but at least he let him out before. To bad he didn't do the same with the first Spearow though. ^_^) Spearow 2 readied himself for the final blow, as he started swimming by frog-stroke! (Note from Squeakgator: A swimming bird? What is this fictious, cartoon world coming to? :) )

He swam down to Staryu, who was still recovering from the injuries underwater, and grabbed onto him. Staryu was surprised, and wanted to retaliate, but before he could do anything, Spearow 2 aimed up and with one powerful flap, shot out of the pool like a bullet, pulling up a geyser of high water, and Staryu, behind him. And, when they were both high in the air, Spearow 2 flipped around, aimed right at Staryu, and finished off with a lighting quick smash, right down on a platform, with a loud CRASH and a tidal wall of water rising up high! When the water settled, Spearow 2 slowly but surely rose from the fight, happy to have won! While Staryu lay on the platform, defeated.

ASTER: ALL RIGHT!!! THAT'S ONE FOR ME!!!  
BULBASAUR: BULBA!!

Aster ran out onto the platform, and took Spearow 2 in his arms.

ASTER: That was the best Spearow, you did great!!

SPEAROW: (tired) Spearow.

ASTER: JEEZ, you must be worn out. Back into the ball you go. You'll be ok in there. (pulled out his Pokeball, and trapped Spearow 2 once again. Aster ran back to his end of the pool)

LILY: (used her Pokeball) STARYU, RETURN!! (the ball pulled Staryu back into it. She shrunk the ball, put it away, and enlarged a new one) Now I'll use (threw it) DEWGONG!!

The ball opened, releasing the energy that formed into Dewgong.

DEWGONG: Du-gong!

ASTER: A Dewgong? What's that? (pointed Jeeves at it)

JEEVES: Dewgong. Male. Level 60. Type, Water, with other Ice, Normal, and Psychic abilities. The evolved form of a Seel, it is considered wildly to be faster and more beautiful than its pre-evolved form. But it also has the ability to drop the temperature of the environment directly around him to absolute zero.

ASTER: Jeeves, compare ice to grass.

JEEVES: Ice Pokemon have a slight edge over grass Pokemon of equal strength.

ASTER: (rolling his eyes) Great. And Bulbasaur is at Level 16. (bent down to him) Are you sure you want to do this? Hitmonchan has a fire punch that might help him against Dewgong.

BULBASAUR: (shook his head. Pointed at himself) Bulba! Saur, saur!

ASTER: All right then. (faced Lily) I WILL USE BULBASAUR! GO GET HIM!

BULBASAUR: (ran out into the battle) BULBASAUR! 

LILY: YOUR LOSS! DEWGONG, HEAD BUTT!!

ASTER: BULBASAUR, VINE WHIP!!

Bulbasaur ran right at Dewgong, and extended a thin, quick Vine Whip towards Dewgong. But the whip couldn't even touch Dewgong as he dove under water. And, as Bulbasaur suddenly realized that the water was eerily calm, and he didn't know where Dewgong was, he froze in fear. When suddenly, Dewgong rose out of the water, and crashed against Bulbasaur with a powerful headbutt! Bulbasaur was sent flying right back to Aster, knocking him over. While Dewgong jumped on a platform and rested.

ASTER: BULBASAUR! Are you ok?  
BULBASAUR: (proud) Bulba.

ASTER: Good. I've got and idea. You just charge at him again!

BULBASAUR: SAUR!

Bulbasaur leapt up and ran towards Dewgong once again!

LILY: DEWGONG, ICE BEAM!!

ASTER: OK BULBASAUR, LEACH SEED BARAGE!!

While running, Bulbasaur released an army of flying leech seeds, one coming in right after the other, riddling the air! Dewgong was stunned!

LILY: AH!!! FORGETABOUTIT!!! FORGETABOUTIT!!! JUST DODGE!!!

Quickly, the Dewgong dropped his attack and just made a wild break for it! (silly, silly Dewgong! :) )

Jumping in the water didn't help much, since the seeds just kept floating straight through the pool! So Dewgong, climbing out of the pool, relied on his own skills to avoid the attacks. 

ASTER: BULBASAUR, VINE WHIP NOW!!

The Dewgong kept jumping left and right, as leech seeds flew close by and almost latched onto him! He just kept avoiding and dodging, until too many seeds kept coming at him, and in a moment of terror, released a blast of ice that froze everything in front of him!

And it worked! The huge wall of ice froze the seeds hard in place! And any more seeds just crashed into the wall! Dewgong felt relieved.

Until two powerful Vine Whips smashed open the block and pounded Dewgong right in the head, sending him falling into the pool! (Go Bulbasaur! :) )

But it didn't stop there! Quickly, while Dewgong was still in the air, he grabbed onto Bulbasaur's Vine Whips with his fins, and refused to let go, as he sent an icy chill into the vines! This sudden chill surprised Bulbasaur, as his vines got numb! So Dewgong fell in the pool, pulling Bulbasaur down with him!

Falling deeper and deeper into the pool, Dewgong pulled Bulbasaur nearer him, until he was close enough to slap continually! Bulbasaur fought back, pressing against him just so he could let him go! And finally, Dewgong did let go! Bulbasaur's vines healed and were pulled back in. He backed away just a little, so he could get ready to swim closer and attack again…until he realized that Dewgong let go for a reason! Somehow, he began glowing! His white coat grew whiter and whiter, and the shine became brighter! So bright you couldn't stare directly at it! And the water around Dewgong began to crack and freeze!

Bulbasaur looked back up to the surface, where he could still see Aster. He gave Aster a questioning look, as if saying "Should I stay or should I go?" And on the surface of the pool, Aster, who knew Bulbasaur couldn't hear him under all that water, jumped and shook wildly, as if saying "WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS?! GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE!!!" 

So he did. 

Bulbasaur dog paddled as fast as he could to the surface! He didn't know what would happen, but that only meant he needed to get away quick (not to mention he probably needed air by now! {( )! Bulbasaur just managed to get to the surface of the water, when a fierce blast exploded below, from where Dewgong was before, that sent water rushing everywhere, creating huge tidal waves! Bulbasaur was sent flying, till he crashed on a platform! Aster was even pushed off of his platform by the raging waves, and he needed to climb back on! After he stood up again, and dried his eyes off a bit, he looked up, astounded!

A huge crystal star, completely made of ice, covered in greatly long spikes of ice jouting out in every direction, lay in the middle of the pool, taking up most of the surface space! It seemed that Dewgong caused a massive explosion of power while he was underwater, that froze all of the water around him! Even the middle of the spiky ice ball, where Dewgong probably was, couldn't be seen since it was meters under the surface! Bulbasaur and Aster watched.

ASTER: What…what…happened? Is Dewgong ok? Oh God…is he dead?

LILY: Not a chance, kid! DEWGONG, NOW!!!

And then the top chunk of the ball burst open, shooting the ice spikes straight up! They crashed against the ceiling, and came falling down as shards of razor sharp ice!

ASTER: BULBASAUR, TAKE COVER!!!

Bulbasaur didn't have time to jump out of the way, so he quickly pulled out his Vine Whips as far as he could, and brought them in close to himself, zigzagging them around each other in a complex crisscross pattern, forming a temporary shelter and covered himself in it! The shards of ice fell hard, injuring his vines and sometimes passing through cracks in the shelter, cutting Bulbasaur! When the rain stopped, Bulbasaur uncovered himself and stood up, injured.

Meanwhile, the part of the ice fortress that exploded now revealed a stand where Dewgong proudly sat!

DEWGONG: DU-GOOOOOONG!!!

LILY: HA HA!! FINISH THE JOB DEWGONG!! USE YOUR ICE BEAM!!

ASTER: BULBASAUR!!! LOOK OUT…wait a minute…BULBASAUR, USE A CLUB!!

BULBASAUR: BULBA!!!

Dewgong fired a beam of sub zero temperature, which missed the quick but struggling Bulbasaur! So he shot again and again, as he continued to miss! While Bulbasaur, who was dodging cleverly, tackled one of the still remaining large ice spikes, breaking it off from its support as he grabbed it with both strong vines and pulled it along with him! A few more bursts of Ice Beam shot as Bulbasaur acrobatically jumped away, before he finally leapt high into the air, high above the surrounding spikes of the ice fortress, up to the ceiling! It was now a clear shot for Dewgong, as he fired a blast of heaping cold air straight on target, towards Bulbasaur! 

But Bulbasaur was ready! Facing the ice spike point forward and hiding behind it as both he and the spike fell, the icy cold air got split apart by the sharp end of the spike, creating a warm path for Bulbasaur to fall in! Bulbasaur rode the shock waves from the Ice Beam that Dewgong strained to fire! Dewgong fired all that he could, until finally, he was too weak to fire anymore Ice Beam. But Bulbasaur was still warm and strong, and he flipped around the ice spike to show the thick end facing forward, and, just like Aster told him to, he clubbed him, full force! The room shook with a crashing BOOM!

Dewgong was sent flying into the walls of his fortress, defeated.

LILY: DEWGONG!!! (pulled out her Pokeball) Dewgong, return. You did great honey!

A light extended from the ball, catching Dewgong and pulling him back, as Bulbasaur, realizing he just won, ran back to Aster. While Aster stood there, stupidly confused.

ASTER: I…won? (getting slowly ecstatic) I won! I DID IT! I FINNALY DID IT!! I WON!!!

Bulbasaur leapt into Aster's arms as Aster grabbed and hugged him.

ASTER: WE WON BULBASAUR!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!!! WE WON OUR FIRST BADGE!!!

BULBASAUR: BULBASAAAAUUUR!!!

ASTER: HOORAAAAAAY!!!

Minutes later, Lily, Aster, Bulbasaur, and a bunch of dreamy eyed Gym Trainers stood at the side of the Gym.

LILY: Aster Starlite, it's been a very long time since I've had a battle as dramatic as that one. As I honorably admit defeat in our match today, I take the responsibility of declaring you the winner. And as proof of your victory today, I award you the Cascade Badge. (handed him a diamond shaped like a drop of water) Take it with pride.

ASTER: Thanks! I feel honored! (looked at the badge. The same words as Anya's badge were on it, except now with 'ASTER STARLITE' engraved on it) It's really mine. With my name on it and everything!

LILY: But I still want to know one thing. Why did you let Anya battle me first?

ASTER: Huh? No, I just overslept

GIRL: That's not true. We saw you hiding by the side of the building! We even talked to you!

LILY: Yeah. From what we've seen yesterday, you would have done anything to have beaten her here first. So why didn't you?

Aster paused. He looked down at Bulbasaur, before looking back at Lily.

ASTER: Well…I guess I just remembered something I forgot.

LILY: And that is?

ASTER: That she's not just a brat. She's a Pokemon trainer. Like me. But not EXACTLY like me. And she needs a chance to be Pokemon Trainer she hopes to become. 

LILY: ah HAAA! It seems to me you have a little crush on this 'fair maiden', no?

ASTER: WHAT?! NO!! SICK!!  
LILY: Ha ha ha! Yeah right! You're either still just a child, or you're awfully shy! My little sister was just like you, ten years ago, until she figured out what was important to her. But…you probably weren't even alive ten years ago, were you? 

Well, anyway, good luck on your Pokemon journey! If you ever became one of the Elite, I'd be proud to work for you.

ASTER: Thanks! And I will! We'll be the best!

BULBASAUR: Bulba!

They left.

LILY: Well, we'll just see.

New Setting: At the South end of Cerulean City, at sundown. It was great being back at civilization, and it was an amazing adventure winning their first badges ever. But there was still a Pokemon journey to be had. So the gang bid farewell to the beautiful Water City that gave so much to them, under the beautiful sunset that shimmered across distant waterfalls. Except now, the team was even bigger than before: Aster was at the front, talking to Anya next to him. Bulbasaur was being happily congratulated by the rock infant Railsnail (I guess Aster let him out of his ball) as they played down the road. And Kellaya walked behind them, now with Lewis traveling with the team. :)

ASTER: …and then she said that she would proudly work for me if I became one of the Elite Five…

ANYA: Shut up already!

ASTER: …OH! And she also said she's never had a battle quite as dramatic as mine for the longest time!

ANYA: Oh Jeez! I bet she says that to everybody!

ASTER: Did she say that to you?

Silence.

ASTER: C'mon, she didn't, did she?

ANYA: (silently) no.

ASTER: IIIII Caaaaaan't heeeeeear yooooouuu!

ANYA: NO!

ASTER: Ha ha! I'm more impressive than you are!

ANYA: You are not!

ASTER: Aw, admit it, you suck.

ANYA: (angry) YOU WANNA GO, PAL?!!!  
ASTER: ANY TIME!!!

And they fought. ;)

Meanwhile, Lewis looked down at Kellaya as they walked.

LEWIS: Hey, it must be nice to have someone new to talk to on these long trips, huh?

Kellaya looked up at him with a stern, sad face, didn't say anything, and ran on ahead. 

Lewis felt humiliated. Eventually, while walking, he passed Aster, who was lying on the ground, shaped like a pretzel because of Anya no doubt. :) Lewis helped pick him up.

ASTER: AY! Thanks!  
LEWIS: No problemo.

ASTER: Have you figured out why my Spearow wouldn't listen to me?

LEWIS: Well, I thought about it. They're both at Level 15, and other than teaching your second Spearow how to swim, you haven't pulled either of them out of their Pokeballs. He hasn't exceeded your skill as a trainer, I think, so he's probably just…naturally mean, by personality.

ASTER: Personality? What should I do, then?

LEWIS: Just keep training it. I'm sure it'll grow to trust you eventually.

ASTER: (to himself) Just keep training.

LEWIS: Exactly! (remembered something) Oh, by the way, is your sister still mad at me?

ASTER: For what? 

LEWIS: For mentioning your Dad. It was an honest mistake.

ASTER: Well, little kids hold grudges, but don't worry, little kids also forget quickly.

LEWIS: Yeah, but isn't Kellaya supposed to be some kind of genius?

ASTER: Well…don't worry about it. I'll talk to her later. (ran forward)

LEWIS: …it was just a mistake. I'm…sorry, Kellaya.

Aster ran past Anya, when she stopped him.

ANYA: Um…Aster?

ASTER: Oh, Jeez, this isn't another thrashing, is it?!

ANYA: Er…no. I just remembered something. Why did you let me go first?

Aster quickly got worried and calmed down again.

ASTER: I didn't! I told you, I overslept. Right, like I'd let a brat like you go first! Why do YOU deserve that kinda gratitude?

ANYA: FINE THEN!

In an angry fit, she power walked forward, until slowing down for a moment.

ANYA: Thank you. (kept going forward)

ASTER: (surprised; almost to himself) You're…welcome.

And as the sun set on memories past, and with badges finally with them, and a better understanding of who they really were, and the families they had to come from, Aster and Anya's adventures moved on. And with two people like these, you could be sure it won't ever get boring!

to be continued…in Story #11! Coming soon!


End file.
